The Morning After
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Crowley woke up to Sunshine on his face, the gentle cooing of a bird through his window and the smell of..breakfast? This is what happened before the 11:30 meeting at the park. NO SLASH.


_The First Day Of The Rest Of Their Lives…_

_Started a little earlier for Crowley than he would have liked. About 9:00 actually. He awoke to sunlight, a bird, and the smell of breakfast. _

Crowley woke up slowly the morning after Armageddon. Oh, Adam had succeeded, but keeping the Bentley together, preparing to fight Him and, last but not least, sobering up last night took a lot out of a demon. He groaned as the morning light hit him, and wondered why his curtain was open. The gentle cooing of a bird drifted into the room. Crowley frowned and covered his head with his pillow, but not before his ears captured the melody of that old fifties classic 'Mona Lisa' being hummed and his nose captured the smell of deviled eggs, coffee and tea*.

Crowley sat up straight, the day before quickly flashing back into his mind. Armageddon, and then the night after…

_There had been drinks._

_Lots of them._

_All filled to the brim. There was no end to the amount of rum, brandy, and wine that had been drunk. Even a few milk-shakes had been poured._

_And then, drunk as a skunk, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. And said, not completely clearly, _

"_Azira-Zira-rapha-pheal," He gave up on pronouncing the name, "do you want to stay over at my apartment? Your booksharp, shop, I've been there. Was just there a few hours ago. Kinda on fire. Not safe to sleep in. Bit of a mess. You should…should probably see it in the morning. Put your head down. Sleep. Don't need to be vigilant, not now. Everyone's too confused. Or too drunk."_

_And Aziraphale had smiled, "Thank you, Crowley. You're a good chap. Another?"_

_And there had been another, and a few more after that. Finally, they had headed back to Crowley's apartment._

Crowley stood up in horror. "Aziraphale?" He called lightly.

"Yes? I figured, Crowley, that since you were so kind, I would make some breakfast."

"Deviled eggs?"

"I thought they were your favorite. You always order them for lunch." The Angel called out.

He furrowed his brow and put some clothes on, then headed out to the kitchen. His kitchen, that had _definitely_ not been as well stocked last night.

"What did you do?"

The angel looked hurt. "I just bought you some food. And something to make for breakfast. You were so kind to let me stay here."

"Have you been to your bookshop?" Crowley asked cautiously.

"No, I haven't had the time. Why?"

"I was, er, just wondering."

"Well, I figured I would head over there later. After breakfast."

"Oh." Crowley looked around wildly for something to say, "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't. I found a book-"

"You. Didn't. Sleep."

"Virtue is ever-vigilant."

"Yes. I'm sure. You've said. However, I have to wonder, _what was the point of me allowing you to stay here overnight if you didn't sleep?_"

"Out of the kindness of your heart, I'm sure."

"Angel, I am a demon. Kindness of heart is something we shun."

"Crowley, there is nothing wrong-"

"Shun. Shunned. Shunning."

"Well, then. Eat the breakfast I made you out of the kindness of _my_ heart."

Crowley debated muttering 'shun' again. The smell of the eggs drifted slowly into his nostrils again, and he just smiled.**

He opted for a very polite, "Thank you, Aziraphale." And kept on smiling.

The angel frowned. "Very well. If you want me to go-"

"When did I say that?" Crowley asked, shocked, "I don't remember ever telling you to leave."

"You weren't being a good host."

"I'm a demon. If I were a good host, you'd be a good liar."

"I am a good liar!"

"You're a bad liar. It's rather built into your nature."

The angel harrumphed and sat down in front of a plate that had Sunnyside Up eggs with a piece of bacon. To answer any questions, yes, it was arranged like a smiley face. The demon looked at his plate, grabbed a croissant, and placed it at the top of his own plate with a triumphant smile.

Aziraphale frowned, "That's not funny, Crowley."

There had been a smiley face on Crowley's plate. It had been a rather sinister looking smiley face due to the red eyes, and the appearance of horns did not help it appear any nicer.

Crowley smiled wider. "Well, I like it." The angel looked a bit more upset, so he took pity on him. Crowley took two croissants and arranged them like a halo at the top of the angel's plate. "Better?"

The angel pursed his lips, "I suppose. Really though Crowley, didn't you ever learn not to play with your food?"

"I'm not playing. I'm creating. It's a good creation. I like them."

"I go to all the work to make nice food and you go around making them pieces of _modern_ _art_." The way the angel said 'modern art' gave it the sound of a very, very bad swear.

Crowley smiled. "Thought your side liked art."

"A piece of wood with a nail in it is not art. A bunch of trash is not art."*** He looked very carefully at Crowley's smile, "Your side created it."

Crowley shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. The humans could have made it."

The angel nodded, "Could be. But I don't think so. I've seen that smile of your's Crowley. Either you took credit it for it, or you made it."

The demon shrugged, and took a bit of the bacon. "It's good."

"Thank you." the angel delicately started eating his eggs.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Aziraphale commented, "We should meet up once I'm done at the bookshop."

"What for?"

"To discuss. I doubt They will contact us when we're sitting across from the Enemy." No one had to say who They were.

"I'm not the enemy. Not really. I'm a part of what you're supposed to be thwarting."

"That makes you the enemy."

"Yes. But an enemy for the last 6000 years is rather like a friend."

The angel shrugged. "They don't see it that way."

Crowley smiled and ate the rest of his food, the angel following suit. At the door, they shook hands. They agreed upon 11:30.

Crowley looked at the clock. It was 9:30. There were dozens of things he could do in that two hour period.

He went back to bed.

* Although not mixed together.

** It was, however, the sort of smile that says, 'I'm thinking of that word that will very much annoy you at this moment. Thinking of it. It is on my tongue. I'm just annoying you more by not saying it.'

***Sorry. Couldn't resist 'Thud' reference. Priceless opportunity.

_Thank you for reading this! Please review!_


End file.
